


Tears of pain

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Not able to have the person you love the most...





	Tears of pain

Ron took a deep breath and leaned in towards the lips that he had been yearning to kiss for three long, agonizing years.

When their closed lips met, Ron stepped forward to straighten out his stance, adjusting his head downward in attempts to stay attached to the shorterboy's lips. 

At Ron's movement, Harry parted his lips. As their tongues tangledtogether, Ron's heart caught fire and pumped boiling blood through his veins.Ron kept his hands at his side, afraid to move and cause the surreal moment to end. 

His breath hitched in his throat when Harry leaned in closer. Harry firmlyclutched two fists full of his sleeves andlet out a silky, contented sound that vibrated through his mouth.

The friends jumped apart as ginny come in and she smiled at her.Ron felt his heart broke and he saw harry giving him last glace as Ginny kissed his check.

Everything was wrong it should have been Ron with harry not Ginny.a single tear slid down his check as Ron watched harry left him behind.


End file.
